


If I Could Make A Deal with God (I'd Get Him to Swap Our Places)

by venomondenim



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Winston, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, High School Reunion, M/M, Making Out, Semi-Public Sex, Spoilers for Season 4, Top Monty, adult characters, blink and you miss it mentions of previous underage, duh - Freeform, monty is out of prison, monty's crimes are glossed over fair warning, set 5 years post season 4, wonty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/pseuds/venomondenim
Summary: And Monty keeps just looking at him, and Winston can feel it, he’s gonna say something stupid any moment. “I was gonna call you,” he says without thinking. Something like that. But before the ground has time to swallow him whole, his mouth keeps moving. “Or, find you on Facebook or something, but I wasn’t sure if you...if you were still...” God, Hannah Baker be damned, Winston was about to slash his own fucking wrists. Tonight had taken an awful turn. He had just humiliated himself in front of his ex, and-But then Monty was stepping closer, and closer, until their faces were inches apart. Winston wondered for a brief, crazy minute, if you could see his heart pounding out his chest, like an old cartoon.
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Comments: 10
Kudos: 333





	If I Could Make A Deal with God (I'd Get Him to Swap Our Places)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing for this fandom, but I really liked this ship/dynamic and was a little disheartened at the lack of fics for them on here, so I decided to do something about it. I know this is short, but I'm willing to continue with this, and this pairing if you guys like it! So, as always, feedback is very much welcome :)
> 
> 7/20: Edited to be all one chapter, so it can be read as all one cohesive work. Sorry it took me so long to get around to posting the last little bit, I went through kind of an awful depressive episode last week that killed all my will to write. But it's finally over! My sincere thanks to anyone who read this work, and left a comment, each one made my day, seriously!

Winston stared up at the banner hanging dejectedly from the entrance of his high school. Sure, he had only spent a year there, but it was his final year, where he had met all the interesting characters that the school held. He had never felt at home at Hillcrest. He hadn’t felt at home anywhere. Liberty High School surely didn’t feel like home either. But it still felt like something, something that was alive, more so than Hillcrest ever had. 

Winston nervously fumbled with his jacket, and hesitated. Not for the first time that day he wondered if it was really worth it to go in. It wasn’t too late. He could go back to his apartment over an hour away, order take out, and watch TV with his roommate Meredith. But that would be pathetic, and Winston had already run the clock out for pathetic time that month. 

With one last glance at the banner reading: “5 YEAR REUNION” with too much enthusiasm, he took a breath and pushed through the doors. 

The school still looked exactly the same. 

Winston held back a self-deprecating chuckle, he hadn’t known what he was expecting, it had only been 5 years after all. Though, with the way things tended to happen at Liberty, he was surprised it wasn’t burnt to the ground yet. 

It didn’t take too long to find familiar faces once he stepped into the gym. It was decorated in the same way that a prom, or spring fling would be, and it made Winston hold back a cringe. School dances never ended too well at this school. 

He was a little surprised when Jessica was the first one of the main group to come over and initiate conversation. She was still as gorgeous, and fiery as ever, and Winston chatted with her about college and future job plans. Once she bounced back to her date, Winston had to fight hard not to clench his jaw, or fiddle with his fingers too obviously. He was already regretting his decision to not back out. He’d hoped the night wouldn’t be like this the whole time, just small talk with people he didn’t care about. 

He saw Alex on his way to get some punch, and quickly turned on his heel. He hated himself, but he didn’t hate himself enough to see Alex all happy with his doting boyfriend, while he hadn’t gotten laid in months. It wasn’t for lack of trying either. Princeton hadn’t had the best gay dating scene. He went not because he wanted to, but because it was what he was going to do. Princeton was almost exactly like Hillcrest, with rich boys who liked their dicks sucked, but nothing more. 

Winston talked to Ani, and her boyfriend, who was studying biomedical engineering at Oxford, until he thought his brain was gonna melt from his ears. 

He wasn’t sure what he thought coming back was going to accomplish. They hardly accepted him at the school. He was hardly accepted anywhere. He didn’t have any great accomplishments to speak of. He’d graduated from Princeton with a degree in Art History, and after months of not being able to find a job, he finally accepted his father’s offer to work at his company. He was a desk jockey, and he was only working there to save up money until one of the museums in Los Angelos called him back. He was up against steep competition, but if there was one thing Winston was, it’s persistent. 

He needed some air, he decided, and snuck out the opened double doors off to the side of the gym. He glanced around, hoping no one would stop him, and luckily, no one did. 

He trudged down the dark hallway, letting his finger slide against the lockers absently as he walked. Once he got to almost the end of the hallway he stopped, and leaned against one of the lockers. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath. He hadn’t even realized he closed his eyes until he heard-

“Hey.”

His eyes flew open, and he couldn’t help the startled flinch as he turned to look at the person the voice belonged to. 

He had recognized it immediately. 

It was hard to forget. 

Monty looked...good. He was still toned, and tanned, and gorgeous. His hair was slightly different, not as short and spiky, but a little longer, so it just barely flopped over his face. 

Winston didn’t say anything. Didn’t think he could. He knew Monty had gotten out. It had been almost a year. He had thought about reaching out- but he didn’t even know what- he hadn’t wanted to __assume__ anything. But Monty was standing a few feet away from him, and now he wasn’t saying anything either. He was just looking at him. 

__Oh fuck this__ , Winston thought. “Hey yourself.” He managed and wanted to punch himself. 6 years. It had been 6 years and he couldn’t think of anything better than, hey yourself? No wonder he was alone, and single for his high school reunion. 

“I heard you graduated from Princeton.” Monty eventually says. 

Winston doesn’t say anything, he just waits. When it becomes clear Monty might not say anything else, he offers, “My parents were really proud.” And then, because he’s Winston, “But you know, I had to get a degree in Art History though, just to piss them off.”

Monty takes a step towards him, so they’re maybe only a foot apart. He still doesn’t say anything and it’s starting to make Winston’s heart pound. He hates that he’s still so easy for him. Nobody has ever made Winston feel the way that Monty has, not with just how he looks at him. 

And Monty keeps just looking at him, and Winston can feel it, he’s gonna say something stupid any moment. “I was gonna call you,” he says without thinking. Something like that. But before the ground has time to swallow him whole, his mouth keeps moving. “Or, find you on Facebook or something, but I wasn’t sure if you...if you were still...” God, Hannah Baker be damned, Winston was about to slash his own fucking wrists. Tonight had taken an awful turn. He had just humiliated himself in front of his ex, and-

But then Monty was stepping closer, and closer, until their faces were inches apart. Winston wondered for a brief, crazy minute, if you could see his heart pounding out his chest, like an old cartoon. 

Winston didn’t even realize that he was bracing for it. He was bracing for the shove, the rough kiss, or the grab of Monty’s hands on his hips. He was waiting for it, but then Monty took a step back. 

He cleared his throat quietly, but it practically echoed in the empty hallway. “I’m actually, out now.” Monty said, and Christ, if Winston had a list of things he never expected to hear, that would probably nearly make the top of the list. Was he dreaming? He almost had half the notion to ask if Monty’s Dad was still living, but it felt like a step too far. 

Even after replaying it over, and over, and over, in his head he still wasn’t sure who leaned in first. Nevertheless, Monty’s hands were as strong, and firm as he remembered. They grabbed onto his sides and shoved him so the back of his hips hit the locker behind him, and suddenly he had a mouthful of Monty. The kiss was as hot as he remembered. It was rough, with teeth and tongue, and it felt for a minute like he was trying to eat him whole. He missed this, he missed being kissed like this. Winston kissed back just as fiercely, wrapping his arms around Monty’s shoulders, and held on for dear life.

Winston licked over Monty’s bottom lip, and swiped his tongue in, wanting more. He was always wanting more. He was never happy with anything just given to him. He let the groan that came from the back of his throat vibrate into Monty’s mouth, as the latter’s finger’s glided themselves from the nape of Winston’s neck, up into the messy overgrown waves at the back of his head. As soon as Monty’s hand found purchase, he tugged hard. It stung, but had the effect of pulling their mouths apart, leaving Winston gasping for air as his head now rested against the locker. 

He had to actively still his hips, as to not move forward and rub against him pathetically. God it was so good. Fuck, he had missed this. His dick was already hard, and he could feel it throb against his jeans. 

A distant, self-aware part of his brain was rightfully embarrassed. He hadn’t seen Monty in nearly 6 years, and now as soon as he had, they were jumping each other like teenagers again. But Jesus Christ, nobody had ever been able to get his blood boiling in the way that Monty did. He understood that he liked it rough, he liked to be manhandled. But he wasn’t like the insufferable doms that Winston had tried to fool around with at college. Nobody seemed to understand that it wasn’t about pain, Winston wasn’t a masochist. It was about ownership. 

Monty, thankfully, only let him pant for a few moments before kissing him again. He nibbled onto Winston’s bottom lip, letting his teeth lightly scrape over the soft skin of his lips. He broke away, and started kissing down his neck. Meanwhile, Winston was off somewhere in dreamland, because his whole body was buzzing and surely this had to be one of his jack-off fantasies coming true. “Are marks okay?” Monty asked into his ear, before biting it, and Jesus fucking Christ that just wasn’t playing fair. 

“Yes,” He managed to gasp out, though it was very difficult. “Yeah you can- __fuck__!” He had only just let the words tumble out of his mouth as Monty bit viciously into his neck. He soothed his tongue over the bite, like an apology, then worked on nipping and sucking different areas. Winston was sure he was gonna have a litany of deep angry purple and red marks all over his collarbones, and neck the next day. He had forgotten how much Monty had been a fucking vampire. 

He couldn’t deny that he loved it though, and he had a brief flash of getting to jack of tomorrow while pressing his fingers into the bruises that Monty left.

Eventually, once Winston’s head was officially swimming, he eased up from the damage he was doing on his neck and kissed him again. These kisses were a little less violent, and Winston enjoyed the slow movements as they moved against each other, breathing into one another. 

This time Winston was the one who broke the kiss. “Jesus fuck, Monty.” He managed, even though words were kind of hard for him right then. “You’re so fucking hot.” His brain to mouth filter also seemed to be gone. 

Monty kind of laughed, but it came out more like a deep rumble. Winston could feel the deep twist of his stomach, and Monty was giving him that look again, that look that told him just exactly who was the predator, and who was the prey. He slid one of his hands up under Winston’s shirt, and traced over the skin. His hands were big, warm and firm as they worked up Winston’s back and he wondered why they both still had so many clothes on. 

“You know I thought about you.” And there was that voice, in his ear. The voice he pretended wasn’t in his ear 24/7. 

Winston let out a small keen from the back of his throat, he couldn’t help it, but Monty swallowed it with his tongue. “I thought about all the things I’d do to you,” he finished, once Winston was certain he didn’t know how to breathe anymore. 

__Monty had thought about him?__ Monty had been sitting around thinking about all the filthy things he’d do to Winston, and well, Winston would be damned if he didn’t give him the opportunity. 

Winston was about to say something in response, something like, I thought about you too, but then Monty sucked on that one spot right behind his ear, where his neck met his jaw, and all thoughts went out the window. He was aware enough to realize that he had let out a kind of loud moan. What he wasn’t expecting, however, was for Monty’s hand to cover his mouth as he shoved him harshly further down the hallway into one of the little alcoves between the sets of lockers. 

Winston tried to make eye contact with Monty to figure out what he was doing, or what his plan was, but he staring off at a place behind them. That’s when it clicked for Winston, they were still in their high school fucking hallway, surely someone had probably been coming. 

Once Monty looked at him again, he moved his hand away sharply, like he’d been burnt. He could already see where this line of thought was going, so he stopped it in its tracks. “It’s okay, I liked it.” He said quietly. And if Winston thought the look Monty had given him earlier was hot, this one could light a fire. So, Winston leaned in, until their mouths were almost brushing again. “Please tell me you have an apartment that is closer than an hour away.” He had just enough time to consider if maybe he was being too presumptuous, before Monty was tugging him down the hallway towards the exit doors. 

Fuck. Winston really hadn’t expected tonight to turn out like this. 

\- -

Winston was almost giddy, as Monty dragged him out the doors and through the parking lot. He was tempted to pinch himself to confirm that this wasn’t all an elaborate wet dream in which he’d wake up alone in his apartment with soiled underwear. But then Monty was pushing him up against a car, and he had about enough time to hope hastily that it was __Monty’s__ car, before the handle of the door dug painfully into his back. He didn’t even care because then Monty’s tongue was down his throat again, and it was so good. 

He was hard as a rock, and Monty was holding him down, not letting him move an inch. All Monty wanted to do was rub all over him until he came in his pants, but he wasn’t that desperate - not yet. They kissed like that for a while, up against the car door, like teenagers necking after a first date gone well. Winston wanted it forever, wanted to feel Monty’s hot breath in his mouth, and the noises he made in response once Winston whimpered a little too loud.

“Fuck,” Monty said, but it came out more like a deep growl once Winston let his head fall back, not even caring as it thunked against the glass window of the car. He let his leg slide up a little bit, almost unconsciously to change the angle, and then his hips slotted against Monty’s and he could feel how hard he was. 

God, he wanted to taste him. He wanted him to fuck him raw. Or, have him fucking his throat til he was crying with it. He tried to sink to his knees, but Monty stopped him, and pulled him up. “Not here,” he hissed. Winston felt his whole face turning red, right, he forgot. They were in the middle of their high school parking lot still, probably not the best time from public impromptu blowjobs. Then it clicked that he most definitely should not be putting Monty at risk at a __school__ , Jesus he was stupid. 

But then Monty was kissing him again, this time it was slower, a little bit sweeter, and Winston was almost sure his knees were gonna give out. It was a little pathetic. A couple kisses and Monty already had him around his finger like a blushing school girl once again. When Monty pulled away though, he was giving Winston that intense look, the one that made something dark curl in the pit of Winston’s stomach. 

“Are you sure you don’t wanna go back to yours?” Monty breathed against his lips, only breaking away for a second, before continuing to kiss him. 

Winston got a brief flash of his roommate Meredith sitting on the couch eating ice cream while you could hear Winston’s moans clear as day through their paper thin walls as Monty fucked him silly. He held back a shiver. There was no way he was letting __that__ happen. 

“I’ve got a roommate,” he somehow managed to slur through hot open mouthed kisses. “Can we go back to yours?” 

He saw Monty hesitate, and had a brief second to think that maybe he fucked up somehow. Maybe he was asking for too much. Maybe Monty didn’t want to take him back to his apartment. Maybe he just wanted another quickie blowjob and to be done with him.

But then Monty said, “It’s not really...nice.” And he got that look in his eye, that Winston knew enough to know he only got when he was a little embarrassed. The gesture was enough to make Winston melt a little as he realized that Monty wanted to __impress__ him. God, that did things for him. 

Winston just gave him his best smile, wrapping his arms around his neck, and making sure to arch his back a little in the way he remembered used to drive Monty crazy. This way, his whole front was pressed against him in a delicious way. “You got a bed?” He asked, knowing how cheeky he was coming across. 

Monty nodded, which only caused Winston to grin wider, no doubt looking like a cat who got the cream. He felt a little bit like it too. “Mm, then I think it’ll work.” 

Winston watched the realization hit over Monty, and saw the dark edge glint into his eyes. “You’re a little shit, huh?” He taunted, sounding dangerous, and that sent a tingle up the back of his spine. God, he couldn’t wait for Monty to fuck his brains out, he hadn’t been fucked the same way since. 

Winston couldn’t help himself but moan when Monty grabbed onto his hips, hard enough to bruise. He hadn’t even realized that he had been grinding against him in slow little movements until he was stopped. He let his eyes flutter closed as Monty bit hard into his neck, on a new spot that had yet to be marked. He felt the little pinpricks of his skin breaking from Monty’s teeth, and it was so good. “God, forgot how much of a little pain slut you are.” Monty breathed into the skin of his neck. 

Winston let out a high pitched whine that turned into a sob when Monty brought his hand down his pants, wiggling through the waistband with ease. It wasn’t hard, Winston was so skinny it was hard to find jeans that wouldn’t give a little at the waist. Monty’s hand was firm, and unyielding as he immediately started stroking him fast, and hard. The first two or three strokes burned a little, but Winston was wet enough from all the precum that within a few glides it was smooth, and hot. 

Winston was so keyed up he knew that he was going to cum embarrassingly fast. But, maybe that’s what Monty wanted because he was jerking him like he was on a mission. “You like this, huh?” Monty whispered filthily into his ear. “You like that you could get me in trouble?” Winston couldn’t help but moan as he felt his dick twitch in Monty’s hand. He didn’t. He really didn’t. He didn’t want Monty to get in trouble, he didn’t like to see him in trouble. But he liked when Monty talked to him like that, like he was his play thing to use and break as he saw fit. 

Winston couldn’t think of much, not when every ounce of blood in his body was no doubt headed straight towards his dick. But it didn’t really matter that he couldn’t think, because Monty wouldn’t shut up and God, Winston never remembered him being this mouthy but he __loved__ it. 

Winston let out a stuttered “ah-” when Monty pressed him harder into the side of the car, completely covering him with his body and pressing himself against him. That, with his hand unrelenting was almost too much.

“You gonna cum like this?” Monty asked, but it came out more like a taunt. “You gonna cum just from my hand?” 

“Yes!” Winston cried out, sounding whiny and desperate even to his own ears. 

Then Monty used his other hand, the one not occupied by Winston’s cock, and grabbed onto his mess of curls __hard__. He pulled hard enough that Winston’s eyes prickled and for a second he saw stars. “Yes __what__ ,” Monty demanded. He sounded so hot. He sounded like a predator, like he was about to eat Winston alive, and that was it. 

He was able to choke out, “Yes sir,” it coming out like a sob as his orgasm rushed over him. He felt the back of his head hit the car window once again as he tried to gasp desperately for air. For a few moments it felt like he didn’t have enough.

It took a second for Monty’s face to come into focus, which Winston didn’t mind as he basked in the afterglow. Then he saw that Monty looked a little concerned, which was arguably not good. He just gave Winston probably one of the best orgasms of his life, he should most definitely not look __concerned__. 

“That was so good,” he settled on saying, his words a little slurred. He let out a little laugh, and he realized he was on the other end of post-orgasm delirium. 

As that set in, another reality crashed over him as he remembered that they were still in their high school parking lot. “Oh my god.” He said, and then decided that burrowing his face into Monty’s neck was the best way to hide from his pending embarrassment. “I just came in my pants.” 

That got a laugh out of Monty, and pretty soon they were both laughing hysterically, bodies shaking, faces buried in each other’s necks. Once the laughter faded, Winston registered that Monty was still hard. “Oh,” he breathed out, despite himself. “Do you want me to-?”

Winston made an abortive gesture with his hand, but Monty caught his wrist easily. “Oh no, I have plans.” Winston felt his whole body shiver. Oh god, Monty had plans. This was going to be the death of him, truly. He was gonna have to message Meredith about what to put on his tombstone because there was no way he was going to survive a night with Monty all to himself. 

“Plans?” Winston definitely did not squeak. 

Monty just grinned at him, like a shark. “Plans,” he confirmed. He scooped down and gave Winston a light kiss, almost chaste, before he started manhandling him again. “Get in the car.” 

And well, who was Winston to not obey his orders? 

\- -

Winston couldn’t decide if the car ride was awkward or not. The whole time, they didn’t really speak to each other. Although, Winston was a little busy trying to get over the whirring in his head as he attempted to process the events of the past hour. His thing with Monty had gone from a distant flame he was still pining over to handjobs in a parking lot very quickly. Not that he was complaining. Not in the slightest. 

When Monty pulled the car to a stop, Winston let himself glance out the passenger window, scoping out the street. It was lined with average apartment buildings, a little on the older side, he could tell due to the brick layout instead of something more geometric and falsely chic. 

Winston shivered as Monty’s arm moved suddenly, and his hand came up to grasp the back of Winston’s neck. His thumb rubbed absently at a spot on his neck, and Winston willed his breathing to stay steady, and under control. Whatever Monty was deciding on he must have made up his mind because he tugged at Winston’s arm next, gently, and said, “C’mon, let’s go up.” 

Winston only hesitated for a second before he was getting out of the car. He followed Monty into one of the brick buildings only about a block up from where he had parked his car. Winston tried his best not to fidget as he followed Monty through the mail room/lobby, and into the shabby looking elevator. 

Winston had never really entertained the idea of what he thought a Monty apartment would look like. Not that he didn’t think Monty was capable, he just hadn’t put much thought into what it would look like, what Monty would do with a space that was completely his own. To be fair, he didn’t really get to survey the apartment with full intent, because as soon as they both were through the threshold, the door closed behind them with a soft click, he pounced. 

There was something about being let into his apartment, into his _space_ , something he would have never dreamed about before, that made him desperate, and practically wanting to gag for it. So this time, he was the one who pressed Monty back against the wall, and crowded into his space. He opened his mouth against Monty’s, hot, and needy, letting his tongue swipe in. 

He was surprised that Monty let him control the kiss for as long as he did. But he was secretly gleeful. A small part of him had wanted to show off, at least a little. A hysterical section of him almost wanted to shout, “See! I’ve gotten so much better! Let me show you all the things I can do.” But he doesn’t let the impulse land. Instead, he ground his hips against Monty’s, and wanted to crawl inside. He wanted to taste him. He wanted him so deep that he couldn’t figure out where he began and Monty ended. He would always be seeking for Monty’s approval, but maybe that was alright, at least just this once. He let out a small whimper against Monty’s mouth, and that must have been enough to chip away his patience, because before he knew it strong hands were grabbing and spinning him until he was the one thrown against the wall. The back of his head collided with the wall with a loud thump, as he wasn’t expecting the sudden jostle of movement. That didn’t matter much though, as he let out a deep groan and was wrapping his arms around Monty’s neck, pulling him back in desperately. 

They kissed for a while like that, until Winston’s lips were starting to get swollen, and his dick rubbed almost painfully against Monty’s own hard on. Winston broke away, breathing hard. “We should probably,” he started, even as Monty just moved his lips down to press little kisses into his neck. Winston did his best not to preen, he _loved_ hickeys after all. “Unless you want to fuck me against this wall we should-” he trided to start again, but it was hard to focus on stringing together words when Monty bit down right into the side of his neck, causing Winston to gasp and arch underneath him. “Bedroom,” he managed to say, and it most definitely did not come out like a high pitched whine. It did not, especially not after Monty soothed over the new bite with his tongue. Absolutely not. 

His question of whether or not Monty actually _did_ want to fuck him against the wall was answered by Monty gripping his thighs, spreading them slightly, and shoving him up. Winston, thankfully, had enough wits about him to wrap his legs around Monty’s waist, to secure himself as he was lifted up. And it was only a few seconds after that, that he was tossed so he landed flat onto a bed. 

Winston grinned at him, wolfishly, in the dark light of the bedroom, before tugging off his shirt. 

He let himself look at Monty. It was hard to see the little details due to the lack of light in the bedroom, but the sight of him still made his chest soar. Despite everything, despite all the lies, and the violence, and the hurt, he knew he would never get over Monty. He would never get over the way he looks at him.

He keeps that in mind when he says, “Are you gonna stare at me all night, or are you going to fuck me?” 

For a moment, he’s so glad that he stepped out to get air at their stupid high school reunuion because it all led him here, underneath Monty, with him looking at him with dark eyes, lips curled into a forever smirk. 

And for the first time with Monty, it didn’t feel like an end. It felt like a beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can check me out on tumblr, or twitter @venomondenim


End file.
